The present invention relates to a noise suppression structure of a blower motor provided with noise suppression parts therein. More particularly, the invention relates to a noise suppression structure of a blower motor used in an air conditioner mounted in a vehicle.
There has been known a noise suppression structure of a motor, such as a structure disclosed in Japanese utility model publication No. S62-124292 for example.
Referring to FIGS. 19 and 20, Japanese utility model publication No. S62-124292 discloses the noise suppression structure of a fuel pump, in which a bracket member 2 made of a resin is provided on a front end opening 1a of a cylindrical motor housing 1, and an end bracket member 3 also made of a resin is provided on a rear end opening 1b of the motor housing 1. Both ends of a motor rotary shaft member 4 are supported rotatably thereby.
The motor rotary shaft member 4 is provided with a commutator 5, and a pair of brush members 6 is disposed to oppose the commutator 5.
Pigtails 7 including metal strands and derived from the brush members 6 are connected through choke coils 8 as noise reduction members with lead wires 9 derived from the front end opening 1a, respectively.
In the structure of Japanese utility model publication No. S62-124292, when the lead wires 9 are energized, the motor rotary shaft member 4 is rotated to drive and rotate the fuel pump.
At this time, noise is reduced by the choke coils 8, and thereby, influence on peripheral electronic devices is suppressed.
However, in the conventional noise suppression structure of the motor including the structure disclosed in Japanese utility model publication No. S62-124292, the lead wires 9 derived from the front end opening 1a are connected with wires for externally supplying current and so on.
Hence, when the end bracket member 3 is directly provided with a connector part for connecting the wires which externally supplies the current and so on, the connector part and the choke coils 8 are unevenly disposed at one side of the end bracket member 3. Therefore, there is a drawback in terms of efficiency in utilization of space.
Also, when winding of each of the choke coils 8 is directly welded to a metal terminal of the connector part by resistance welding, there is a possibility that a welded part in the metal terminal of the connector part is detached due to internal stress of the winding of the choke coils 8 wired for a long distance and bent for several times. Thus, there is a problem that a position of installation is restricted unless a flexible lead wire is used to increase the number of component parts.